


[Commission] Into the Woods

by Nelumbo Nucifera (paliwali)



Series: Pali's Vesperia Headcanon [2]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Boys Kissing, Campfires, Forests, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Not Actually Unrequited Love, POV Third Person, but shhhh don't tell him that, butt touching, idk they go into the woods and do their thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 06:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19969783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paliwali/pseuds/Nelumbo%20Nucifera
Summary: Raven hasn't had a good night's sleep in a long time. Yuri has also been having trouble sleeping, but for different reasons. After talking, they decide to help each other out. ;)





	[Commission] Into the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! This commission was finished in July 2019 and has been posted with the client's permission.

“Karen! Rich!” Karol shouts, waving at them as he runs toward the traveling camp. 

“Ah, welcome back, Brave Vesperia!” Karen smiles warmly at the group. “Come to spend another night with the Travelers’ Lodge?” 

“Yes, please, if it’s not too much trouble,” Estelle pipes in. 

Karen laughs a deep, hearty laugh. “You kids are always welcome to stay!” Rich nods in agreement. 

Yuri pulls out his money pouch. “Still 50 Gald for a night?” 

“Yes!” she replies, and Yuri hands over the coins. She discreetly counts them and gives her brother a quick nod, then flashes another smile at the group. “Come, get warm on this chilly evening!” she says, ushering everyone toward the campfire. They all thank her in turn as they sit. 

“Something smells good!” Karol exclaims, and Karen laughs again. 

“We have a lovely stew going! You're welcome to have some!” 

Karol's eyes grow large at the idea of eating a delicious and hearty stew for supper. “R-really?” he asks, barely containing his excitement. 

Raven lets out a guffaw. “Calm down, kiddo!” 

Karen strolls over to the large bubbling cauldron hanging over the campfire. “Yes, and I do believe it’s just about done!” She sets to ladling out bowls filled to the brim with thickened broth and chunks of vegetables and meat, passing them out among her guests. Karol inhales deeply from his bowl before diving in, not bothering to wait for it to cool off. 

Yuri chuckles to himself. “That kid is indestructible.” He watches as Karol gingerly chews up a hunk of piping hot potato. 

Judith chortles along with him. “He sure seems that way,” she muses, fanning the steam away from her bowl. 

“Yer tellin’ me.” Raven stirs his spoon around his bowl a few times before picking up a spoonful of broth and blowing on it. “Ah, this is great,” he says to their hostess after sucking it down. 

“Yes,” Estelle adds, “The herbs you added have given it an excellent flavor.” 

“Why, thank you!” Karen beams at them. 

After the sun has fully descended and everyone has finished eating, Rich and Karen clear up all the dirty bowls and leave to wash them in the nearby stream. Yuri and Estelle offer to help, but Karen insists they stay put and enjoy the fire. 

Karol heaves a great sigh and leans back against a log. “That was a great meal! Patty’s really missing out! We get to eat stew, go on adventures, do guild stuff...” 

Raven looks up at the dusky sky and rubs his stubbly chin. “I’m not so sure she’d see it that way, kiddo. That girl’s heart belongs to the sea.” 

“And Yuri,” Rita quips. 

“Hey, don’t pull me into this,” he objects, wearing a playful expression. They laugh and converse for a while until Rita yawns and stands up. 

“Ohh!” She stretches her arms above her head. “I’m beat. Goodnight, everyone!” she announces, heading off toward the tents. 

Karol yawns as well. “I’m gonna go to bed, too.” 

A half hour later, Raven is one of the last to go. A few steps out, he stops and turns back to Yuri and Estelle, still sitting side by side on split logs in front of the fire. “You kids better get ta bed, too, ya know. Don’t forget we’re leavin’ early tomorrow.” 

Estelle stands to leave. “Yuri?” 

“You go ahead, Estelle.” He waves her off. “I’m gonna sit a while longer.” 

“Okay, if you’re sure,” she responds, and begins walking toward the tents with Raven not far behind. 

Inside, Raven snuggles down into his soft and cozy sleeping bag, hoping for a good night’s rest. _Like that’ll happen. I ain’t had a good night’s sleep since..._

\--- 

A few hours pass before Raven awakens from his deep slumber. He rolls over to see if he can get back to sleep, but the effort is futile. He sits up, frustrated with his achy aging body, and takes a look around the dimly lit tent. Karol and Repede are asleep, but Yuri is nowhere in sight. In fact, his sleeping bag looks untouched. He quietly exits the inn to see the campfire still burning strong. A dark figure sits next to it, perched on a split log. He approaches and finds the missing young man, appearing to be deep in thought. 

“Hey, Yuri,” Raven greets the firelit young man mildly. He sits himself on a tree stump a few feet away. “Trouble sleepin’?” No answer. He tries again a few minutes later. “Ya... have one of those dreams about Flynn again?” 

“What?” Yuri’s eyes shoot up from the ground, glaring. “I don’t dream about that guy!” he whispers in a harsh, defensive tone. 

Raven leans forward in his seat, wearing a sly grin. “Right. Ya don’t dream about Flynn the same way ya didn’t enjoy that night at Yumanju, eh?” He studies Yuri’s face as annoyance takes over. 

“Shh!” Yuri looks over his shoulder at the inn to see if anyone has stirred. The only noise is the light breeze rustling through the forest leaves, the chirping of crickets, and the occasional hooting of a far-off owl. Satisfied that the others are all asleep, he turns back to the fire. The reflected light dances in his eyes as he stares at his anxious hands. “No,” he finally says after several moments of silence. “I didn’t dream about Flynn tonight. I didn’t even _go to sleep_.” He picks his head up to look Raven in the eye. He reeks of suspicion. _Uh oh_. “How did you know I’ve dreamed about him before?” 

“I... Well, I mighta heard ya say his name in yer sleep once or twice.” The admission meets with a steely look from Yuri’s pewter eyes. “Aw, don’t give me that look, kid! Ain’t like anyone else was up ta hear ya, and ya know I get problems sleeping what with my shoulder and this...” Raven trails off after he realizes Yuri stopped listening halfway through. The younger man sits hunched over, eyes fixed on his hands once again. “Geez, Yuri, I didn’t realize it was botherin’ you so much. Sorry fer bringin’ it up.” 

Another silence falls around them, save for the ambient sounds of the forest and the crackling of the fire in front of them. _Looks like I blew it this time. Ah, well._ He fidgets, twisting his back, and upon hearing a cracking in his spine, sits still. _Damn. I’m too awake to ever get back ta sleep now. And the kid’s pissed..._ He crosses his legs at the ankles and leans back, palms flat against the surface of the stump. _I just wanted ta have a little fun with him and maybe get a bit more shuteye._ Another few minutes pass and Raven clears his throat, breaking through the still air. 

“Do ya... wanna talk about it?” he asks somewhat sheepishly. 

Yuri scoffs at him. “Not with you,” he mutters, avoiding the older man’s gaze. He picks at a fingernail. 

Raven sighs and stares into the popping embers. _Shit. I just had ta open my big mouth and stick my foot in it._ “We could do somethin’ else?” he proposes, lifting an eyebrow suggestively. “Somethin’ that’ll take your mind off it?” 

“Like what?” the younger man gives a low, dry chuckle. “Like fuck?” He leans forward on his log, hands clasped in front of him, awaiting Raven’s answer. 

Raven looks back at him, momentarily stunned that Yuri would suggest sex right off the bat. He clears his throat again, wiping the surprise from his face, and scoots closer toward Yuri. “Among other things…” he trails off. The sultry tone of his voice surprises himself. 

Desire rests in Yuri’s deep gray eyes. He picks up his ax, leaning between their seats, and sets it on his other side. He shifts himself closer to Raven, putting a hand on the other man’s thigh. “ _Other_ things?” he asks silkily. 

Raven doesn’t even bother to answer. He simply curls a hand behind Yuri’s neck and pulls him forward, crashing their lips together. Raven’s other arm snakes around Yuri’s waist to pull him closer as Yuri reaches up to undo Raven’s hairband. Raven’s silky locks fall to his shoulders and Yuri threads his fingers through them. He grabs a handful of the thick hair and tilts Raven’s head back to plant soft kisses down his scruffy jaw and neck. The older man lets out a sigh and brings Yuri back to meet his lips. He opens his mouth, tongue slipping between Yuri’s lips. Raven drinks in the familiar flavor. _I’ve wanted to taste you again for a long time, Yuri..._

Yuri shifts to the edge of his log, as far as possible without falling off. He gives Raven’s thigh a quick squeeze before sliding his hand over his sensitive inner thigh and up to his groin. He releases a deep groan as Raven rubs the length of his swollen bulge and reciprocates, massaging Raven’s cock through his baggy trousers. 

“ _Fuck_ , Yuri,” he groans too loudly, pulling away from the younger man’s touch. 

“ _Shh_!” Yuri whips his head toward the camp, eyes darting back and forth. He breathes a sigh of relief when he hears no signs of anyone waking. He turns back to face Raven, expression slightly annoyed. “You’ll wake someone up being that loud!” he hisses. 

Raven shrugs, grinning. His gray-green eyes glint mischievously in the blazing light. “I can’t help whatcha do ta me, boy.” He looks around, gaze lingering on the lush forest. “But how ‘bout a change of venue if yer concerned about disturbing the others?” 

Yuri's face sours at Raven’s use of the word ‘boy,’ but he recovers quickly. “Sounds like a plan, old man.” He grabs the strap of his ax and begins strolling toward the forest, stopping midway to look over his shoulder at Raven. Raven jogs to catch up to him. 

They move amongst the trees, shrubs, and various other plants in near silence. Yuri leads the way, cutting a path with his weapon when necessary. _Fuck, I’m getting soft..._ Raven thinks, slightly annoyed. _Ya didn’t have ta take us so far in._ They come upon a small clearing made by a fallen tree. The night sky peeks through the canopy, shining slivers of silver light over the area. Yuri slashes at a few plants to finish clearing out the area and tosses the remnants into the trees. He looks around and gives an approving nod. 

“Looks good to me,” he says, satisfied. He sets his ax up against the fallen tree’s base, then turns back to face Raven. “What do you say, old man? Will this do?” 

_Hmph. He lost his, too... Time ta fix that_. Raven steps forward, locking an arm around Yuri’s lean waist and pulling him flush. He takes the younger man by the mouth once more, gently biting his lower lip to give him access. Yuri obliges, swirling his tongue with Raven’s. Raven loses himself in Yuri, in his subtle flavor. He is earthy, as before, and the taste of the stew still lingers faintly. 

His cock is hard again. He is not the only one. He grinds his pelvis against Yuri, who pushes away from him with a harsh groan. 

Raven pulls him back by the collar of his half-open shirt. “I say I wanna fuck you over that log,” he murmurs in Yuri’s ear. His voice has grown husky with need. 

“Oh no, not tonight,” Yuri responds, shoving Raven’s coat off his shoulders. “You’re too loud. You’ll wake everyone up.” He leans down and starts unbuttoning the older man’s shirt. “And if someone comes looking for us, I want to be able to run and leave you behind.” He looks back up at Raven, smirking. _He’s... joking?_

“Aw, dammit, kid, yer such a _tease!_ ” Raven growls, tugging off his belt and shrugging off his shirt. He swiftly removes Yuri’s belt and stops to trail a finger down the exposed skin of his chest. 

Yuri grasps Raven’s hand and takes him down to his button-fly. “Maybe so, but you love it,” he moans as Raven releases his stiff cock and starts stroking him. He quickly rids himself of his shirt and makes short work of Raven’s trouser fastenings, pulling his throbbing cock out. He massages Raven from tip to base, earning a savage groan. 

“Damn right, I do,” he breathes. “C’mere.” He grabs Yuri by the back of the neck with his free hand and brings him back to his lips. Raven’s other hand works Yuri’s cock. He moans deeply, muffled by Raven’s mouth. Raven pulls away, breath coming hot and heavy. “Over there,” he indicates with a nod. Part of the fallen tree rests against an upright, live tree. 

Raven kicks off the remainder of his clothes with Yuri following his lead. He picks up his coat and gives it a quick shake to remove any dirt before heading over to the fallen tree. He lays the coat down before sitting and extending a hand to help Yuri up. The younger man straddles Raven’s thick, muscled thighs and starts stroking their cocks together. 

The sensation of his cock pressed against Yuri’s is intense. A deep, guttural groan escapes Raven’s throat as he thrusts his head back to the tree, knotting a hand in Yuri’s lengthy mane. He brings the younger man to his face, capturing him in a passionate kiss. Yuri bites Raven’s lip, delving his tongue into the abyss of the older man’s mouth. His slender fingers abandon his own cock and pay special attention to Raven’s. He swirls a bead of precome over the tip and out, moistening the older man’s sensitive head. 

Raven breaks free not a moment later with yet another rough groan. “ _Fuck._ ” He tilts Yuri’s head back, exposing the pale flesh of his neck. “Ya tryin’ ta make me come first?” he asks, pressing soft kisses into the ridges of his clavicle, sending shivers down his spine. 

“Just proving how loud you are,” Yuri responds breathlessly. He squirms against Raven’s tight hold, but Raven only grasps him tighter. His hand shifts up from Yuri’s thighs to cradle his toned ass. 

Raven's cock pulses in Yuri’s grip, desperate for release. “S’pose yer right.” He extricates his hand from the other man’s silky locks and takes hold of his neglected cock, massaging him with skilled strokes. Yuri collapses into the crook of his neck, moaning a crescendo of obscenities into the older man’s ear. Raven chuckles at the man writhing before him. “Who’s bein’ loud _now_?” 

Yuri grips him tighter and starts stroking again. “Shut up, old man.” But Raven sweeps his hand away to replace it with his own and envelops both of their cocks in his firm grip. 

Yuri picks himself up, placing his palms flat on the bark above Raven’s head. His sable hair shines in the streaky moonlight. It hangs over his shoulders, tickling Raven’s chest and neck. The older man continues massaging their cocks together, earning several low, drawn out moans from Yuri, right in his ear. His cock throbs, wanting, _needing_ , at each beautiful sound. Yuri’s panting, hot on his shoulder, drives him wild with lust. 

“Fuck, Raven...” His voice is almost a whisper. Almost a whimper. He tosses his head back, face and chest glistening with sweat in the scattered moonlight. “Fuuuck..!” 

_Dammit..._ He groans in response to Yuri’s bucking hips. _How does this kid do it?_ One more after Yuri’s teeth pull at his earlobe. _Kid’s got a talent, an’ it ain’t swingin’ around that ax, killin’ monsters..._ Yuri thrusts against him again and this time Raven lets go. He runs his rough hands through Yuri’s hair, down his jaw and neck, and across strong shoulders. He pulls them across Yuri’s chest, briefly thumbing his nipples, then slides over his taut stomach, down his thighs, until he finally ends where he started. He takes a short moment to relish how agitated Yuri has become before he takes a firm hold of their cocks. Yuri whines in his ear as he strokes them. _Fuck, Yuri... How do you get me so close so fast?_

“Don’t stop, old man,” Yuri gasps in his ear, “I’m gonna come!” 

“Good,” he pants back, “Come all over me.” He lets go of his cock, focusing solely on Yuri. He rubs him slowly, deliberately, earning every blissful noise before quickening the pace. 

Yuri drops his head back into the crook of Raven’s neck. He pulls a hand down to grasp at Raven’s shoulder, digging his nails in. Raven grimaces at the pain but continues pleasuring Yuri. He rubs his thumb over Yuri’s slit with each gentle twist of his wrist. Before long, Yuri’s moans reach their peak, and so does he. He thrusts against his firm grip, shooting hot, sticky seed over Raven’s sweat-soaked navel. He collapses back onto Raven’s shoulder, chest heaving. 

His delicious cries of ecstasy nearly send Raven over the edge. His cock throbs, almost painfully hard. He needs release. Before he can do it himself, Yuri’s hand slides off his shoulder. He wraps his slender fingers around Raven and mimics the same twisting motions he used on him. The older man throws his head back against the tree. _Fuck... I’m gonna…_

“ _Fuck_ , kid!” he groans, almost desperately. His hands go to Yuri’s thighs. Short nails dig into toned muscles. 

Yuri leans in to whisper in his ear. “Are you close?” His breath tickles the hair at Raven’s nape and cools his sweat-drenched skin. He’s so close that Raven can smell him. Sweat and earth and sex and musk. Yuri’s musk. 

He cannot hold it back any longer. “Yes!” The word comes as a strangled cry as Yuri takes him to climax. A flood of pleasure washes through him and he jerks with every spurt of hot come. His moans, a cacophony of euphoria, drift through the gently swaying trees. When he has finished, he drops his head to Yuri’s shoulder to catch his breath. 

“We need to clean up,” Yuri mumbles in his shoulder. Both are sticky with each other’s semen. Some has dripped down onto Raven’s thighs. He gets up and extends a hand to the other man. 

Raven takes it and pulls himself upright. “With what? The only thing around here is leaves.” 

Yuri eyes his coat, still set upon the log. “What about that?” 

“Aw, not my coat! That’s my favorite coat!” He makes a pouty face. 

“Well, you didn’t have any problems putting it on a dirty dead tree,” Yuri points out. The older man sighs and grabs the coat, offering it up. Yuri takes it from him and gives it a rough shake before wiping himself down, then offers it back. 

Raven hesitates for a short moment before taking his now very soiled coat back and using it to wipe himself off. He rolls it up into a ball, tucking it under his arm as he strides to the pile of their clothing with Yuri following. They dress quickly, eager to get back to the campsite and into their sleeping bags. 

Yuri dusts himself off and picks up his ax, resting it on his shoulder. “Let’s go.” 

“Uh... do ya remember where the trail was?” Raven asks, looking around the clearing. 

“Somewhere over here,” Yuri replies, gesturing at the area around them. They scour the edges of the clearing for the path, and before long Yuri says, “Over here.” The tell-tale cuts of Yuri’s ax line the edges of the narrow pathway. 

“After you,” Raven says, gesturing at the trail entrance. Yuri complies and Raven follows behind. They keep a steady pace, but the way back is long and dark. The canopy blocks almost all light from the moon, so Raven makes sure to follow him closely. 

Without realizing it, Raven loses himself in thought and slows from a brisk walk to a casual stroll. _Why do I feel so... off?_ He looks up at Yuri, getting farther and farther away. _Why can’t I stop thinking about the way he looked? The way he looked so flustered? Or the way his cheeks were so delicately flushed as he stroked my cock?_ He increases speed in an attempt to catch up. _He looked so... beautiful. His face and chest glowed with a fine sheen of sweat. I love the way the moonlight shone, illuminating his captivating granite eyes. And his silky hair, black as ink... I love the way it feels when I run my fingers through it. He flexes his fingers. I love it all. I love him._ He stops dead in his tracks. _I love him?_ He looks up at the lean silhouette of the younger man. He feels his face beginning to burn, and touches the warmth. 

“Something wrong?” Yuri calls back. He starts walking back to check on Raven. 

_Fuck! No! I can’t let him see me like this!_ Yuri reaches him and he pretends to stifle a yawn in order to hide his reddened face. 

“Old man?” Yuri looks at him, concerned. 

“Just tired,” he says, rubbing his face and slapping his cheeks. 

Yuri turns back to the trail and resumes his brisk pace. “Then let’s go so we can go to sleep.” 

The older man sighs and goes after him. _Fuck._

As they emerge from the thick of foliage, Raven’s mood immediately lifts, knowing he will be back to sleep soon. He canters up behind Yuri and takes him by the waist, spinning him around and bringing them chest to chest. “Next time we’ll have some _real_ fun,” Raven mutters in his ear, giving his ass a good squeeze. 

Yuri pulls back, swatting at his shoulder. “Get off, ya dirty old man!” he laughs, holding up his ax. His grin is teasing. His eyes sparkle playfully in the silvery moonlight. 

Raven can’t help but laugh back as they head toward the tent. Inside, he burrows down into his sleeping bag and drifts off to a deep, peaceful sleep. 

\--- 

He awakens to an insistent nudging at the side of his sleeping bag. “Whassamatter..?” he grumbles, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. A good sleep. An _excellent_ sleep, he slowly realizes. He rolls over and peers up to see Yuri standing over him, looking annoyed. 

“Hurry up, old man,” he sighs, walking to the tent flaps. “We were supposed to leave two hours ago.” 

Raven scrambles out of the sleeping bag and begins dressing hurriedly. “What the hell, why didn’t anyone wake me up?” 

“I just did.” 

He frowns at the younger man’s back. “You know what I meant.” 

Yuri turns around with a smirk on his face. “I told them not to,” he says. His eyes shine impishly in the tent’s dim light. 

Shocked, Raven gapes at him. “Wha... why?” 

Yuri lets out a light chuckle. “I haven’t seen you sleep that soundly since that night at Yumanju,” he says with a shrug. He strolls out of the tent, leaving Raven’s mouth hanging open. From outside he calls, “Hurry up and get ready, old man! We leave in ten minutes!” 

Raven sits for a moment, staring at the swaying tent flaps. _Yep. I might really love him. Shit._ He finishes dressing and grabs his bow and coat, tucking the dirty wadded cloth into the crook of his arm. He takes a look around to make sure nobody forgot anything, and exits the tent. 

“Raven, you’re not wearing your coat?” Karol asks almost as soon as he emerges. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you without it.” 

Raven catches Yuri looking at them from afar and gives the boy a shrug. “It got dirty from sittin’ by the fire last night.” He looks down at the bundle of cloth in his arm. “I’ll get it washed next time we stop by a town.” 

“Okay,” Karol shrugs, walking off to talk to Estelle. 

Raven trots over to Yuri and pulls him aside. “Can I talk to ya fer a minute before we leave?” 

Yuri lets out an exasperated sigh. “Make it quick, we _really_ need to get going.” 

“Well, it’s just...” he trails off, looking embarrassed. He ruffles his mass of pulled-back unkempt hair. “Look, kid. Life is short. I know that better than most. Most times ya don’t get a second chance.” 

Yuri raises an eyebrow. “Your point being?” 

Raven sighs and ruffles his ponytail again. “My point being that if ya like Flynn ta the point it’s keepin’ ya up at night... maybe ya need ta tell him.” 

Yuri makes a face and waves him off. “Thanks for the advice, old man, but I don’t need you to interfere in my love life.” 

“Alright, kid,” Raven says, heading off toward the path. “But think about it, will ya? Ya never know, he might like ya, too.” He turns his back before Yuri can react and walks off. He hears Rita ask ‘what that was all about,’ and Yuri brush it off. Then – 

“Everyone ready to go?” calls Yuri, and everyone responds in the affirmative. “Then let’s go!” 

Raven stretches his arms over his head as they head off to their next destination, feeling fully rested. _He wasn’t wrong._

**Author's Note:**

> I got _really_ into this commission. I adore it and I adore this headcanon series my friend (the client) and I have come up with ideas for. After it was finished, my friend asked me to write an extra scene ([BOOP](https://sta.sh/09bsqc3ormc)) and then I was still so engrossed in this world that I wrote ANOTHER scene ([DOUBLE BOOP](https://sta.sh/0ej9ourkihy)). As always, thank you for reading!! It means the world to me!!!


End file.
